


Physical

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers will certainly sue, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: “Are you sure you can't do it, Alex?” Kara chimes in, shrinking a little in anticipation of a blush.“or I can wait. I mean, the physical can wait until Doctor Gupta is better. I’m sure Lena’s got better stuff to do. And I feel fine. Really there’s no rush. We can pick another day.”Alex sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she’d known this was coming.“I have to go welcome the recruits. Besides, it’s out of my hands, Kara. Government rules. Every DEO agent has to undergo a physical evaluation every six months. And—” She flips open the file she’s holding in her hands, “you already skipped the last one.”ORIt's time for the annual physical, Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 688





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, I can't write smut without feelings and a touch of angst. It's really, really mild but if you missed it in the tags: 
> 
> TW for mentions of miscarriage and ptsd.

“Thank you so much, Lena, for doing this. You're a lifesaver.” Kara watches them exchange pleasantries from a corner, already changed into a hospital paper gown.

“Don't mention it. It's no problem at all.”

“Are you sure you can't do it, Alex?” Kara chimes in, shrinking a little in anticipation of a blush.“or I can wait. I mean, the physical can wait until Doctor Gupta is better. I’m sure Lena’s got better stuff to do. And I feel fine. Really there’s no rush. We can pick another day.” 

Alex sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she’d known this was coming. 

“I have to go welcome the recruits. Besides, it’s out of my hands, Kara. Government rules. Every DEO agent has to undergo a physical evaluation every six months. And—” She flips open the file she’s holding in her hands, “you already skipped the last one.” 

Under their combined stares Kara feels herself grow redder.

“But—  _ but _ ! I was helping Kate in Gotham then, remember?” She realizes mentioning Kate might have been a mistake when Lena’s eyes have already narrowed. “We saved the city?” She tries again, sweating bullets. “Put the Penguin behind bars?” 

“I know,” Alex soothes gently. “But that doesn’t mean you get to skip out on this  _ again _ .”

There’s something deeply unfair about this conversation. Kara’s sure it’s the fact they’re wearing clothes while she — well, she has to make sure she doesn’t move too much because the stupid gown is open at the back, leaving her ass bare. She doesn’t even want to dwell on  _ why  _ that is, and she’s had plenty of physicals before. 

(she might have not-so-accidentally mooned the security camera already.)

“Okay, it’s settled then.” No wait. Nothing is settled — where is Alex going? “Leave the results on my desk?”

“Sure thing.” Lena is arranging medical instruments on a trolley, and that worries Kara even more. Some of these things she’s never even seen before — are they supposed to go  _ inside  _ her body? —- because,  _ no _ , thanks. 

“ _ Alex _ !” She hisses at her sister going by, but gets promptly ignored. Rao, but she liked it better when the two of them hated each other. 

“So.” Kara’s still intensely glaring at the door when Lena speaks up, making her jump. “Shall we start?” 

“Uhm. Isn’t this a HIPAA violation or something? Ethically speaking, I mean.” She adds when Lena’s eyebrows lift, indignant. “You being my wife  _ AND  _ my doctor?” 

“It’s just this once.” Kara can count six different needles on that trolley now, and to her it’s six too many. “And, darling, Alex is your  _ sister _ .”

Crud. 

She’s like, not wrong. 

“Yes, but— I—” Kara hops onto the gurney at her back, if only to keep herself from shuffling nervously in place and immediately regrets it. No matter how desperately she squirms, her butt sticks to the paper sheets. 

Is she sweating? She’s sweating, isn’t she. 

Jumping to her feet is out of the question — with her luck she’ll take half the paper roll with her. 

“Kara?” Lena’s finally noticed something’s not quite right. She pushes the cart to a spot behind them. Out of sight. Kara finds that she can breathe a little easier. Steady enough to speak. 

“It’s nothing. Just a bit nervous I guess? Doctor Gupta didn’t make me wear this the other times.” She plucks at the front of the paper gown fastidiously, making it rustle. “And you’ve got a lot of things over there—” A jerky nod to the trolley without looking. “--- that I don’t really like the look of.”

“Ah.” A different light enters Lena’s eyes. It’s kind of sharp. “Alex hasn’t told you.”

“Told me what?” 

“The DEO is… I don’t know whether concerned is the right word for it. But you’re aging, ever so slowly, and they want to run a few additional tests this year.” 

“I’m not old!” Are the first words that come out of her mouth. She’s...  _ seasoned _ . Well seasoned food is good — everybody likes it. Why can’t it be the same with seasoned Supergirl? 

Lena’s laughter, sudden and full-bellied and bright fills up the room, helping her realize she’s said her inside words out loud. 

“I most definitely agree.” Lena’s standing close to her now, one hand resting on her forearm. The pressure is enough to ground her. “If it helps put your mind at ease, I volunteered to do this. There’s nothing too invasive on the list, but when Alex called to say Doctor Gupta was knocked flat by the flu, I decided I’d rather do it than some—” Lena doesn’t say the word intern, but she’s thinking it. 

It makes sense, and Kara’s grateful, but she’s also a bit tied-up on the syntax.  _ Too _ is such a tiny word to stumble over, but it does mean excessively. 

And Kara really doesn’t like the sound of that.

“What kind of tests, exactly?”

“Additional blood samples, EKG. An MRI. A—” Lena rattles off quickly, counting with her fingers, before her lips press into a thin line. “Honey, I think if I give you the complete list right now, I’m just going to scare you to death.” 

Kara wants to laugh that off. What a silly notion. 

She’s Supergirl. 

Superheroes are  _ never  _ scared. 

But when she tries — to laugh that is — she finds out that her mouth is full of rocks. 

“How about I talk you through it as we go? We’ll start with the easy stuff first, and we can take breaks if it gets too intense.” Lena’s fingers run up her arm, and the Nth metal of her wedding band shines dully, catching the light. 

Kara nods. She can do this. 

***

The easy stuff, as Lena puts it, involves all six needles.

“I know you don’t like those.” Following Lena’s directions, she lies down on the gurney. It’s cold and narrow. Utterly uncomfortable. “So what I want you to do is talk to me about your next assignment. You mentioned Andrea has you working on something new?” 

“Yeah, she wants to run a series of articles on the other superheroes operating on Earth Prime and said I’m the perfect fit for the job.” The words snap out of her, slick with venom.

“You don’t seem too thrilled.” Overhead, the lights go from white to red, and Lena cleans the inside of her elbow with an alcohol swab. “But she’s not wrong. Superheroing is kind of your thing.” Kara tries not to think of Lena’s fingertips tapping at her vein. To her wife’s credit, the needle is slipped in without her feeling it. 

“Yeah, but these are people I sometimes have to work with. I can’t just waltz up to Barry and ask him about the comfiest boxer briefs for runners.” 

“Knowing him, he’d have a lot to say on the matter.” Lena leans down, catching her eye. “We’re nearly done. I need you to be brave for the last one. It’s a bit bigger than the rest.”

Kara swallows.

“That sounds bad.”

“It’s really not.” Breaking several doctor/patient interaction protocols, Lena closes in, nuzzling at her temple. The kiss is as workplace-friendly as they come, but inside of Kara several things seem to happen at once. 

Her mouth goes drier than the dunes outside of Kandahar, her heart grows frantic in her chest, swiftly outpacing anything even remotely human. Kara's relieved not to be hooked up to the EKG machine yet — she's positive the thing would fry its inner circuitry trying to keep up, and Alex is not above making her pay for a replacement.

But the worst of it, the thing making her squirm, is the fantasy she's had about  _ Doctor Lena _ for years.

Oh, no. Oh,  _ heck _ no. She's not gonna go there.

_ We're not doing this _ . She says to her brain sternly.  **_We're not_ ** . Her brain sticks out its tongue and flips her off. 

Which,  _ rude _ .

Kara doesn't think she's been this flustered by a kiss since their dating days. On a different Earth. In another universe.

A sound makes its way out of her throat, but thankfully Lena is in the process of inserting the last needle and takes it for discomfort.

"I know baby." She croons, and Kara has the wonderful idea of glancing down her arm, just in time to see an empty vial start to fill up with her blood.

"Hey,  _ hey _ ." Gloved fingers snap right under her nose. "Eyes up here, darling."

Tearing her gaze away is difficult. Her blood swirls near black inside the vial, and while the flip-flopping of her stomach is definitely revulsion, Kara’s fascinated too. “Look at me, Kara. You’re starting to hyperventilate.”

Directions. Kara’s always been good at following those. Especially when it’s Lena on the other side telling her what to do. It’s like being on a mission — Lena’s her tactical support whenever Querl is busy crunching numbers in the back — and she’s gotten used to her collected tone. Clinical with the sharpness of her mind, but grounding. 

“Okay.” She pulls in a big breath, releasing it in quarters. “Okay, I can do this.”

“Of course you can.” Lena’s green eyes meet hers calmly, as if there was never any doubt. “A moment longer and… done!” The needle seamlessly retracts, and a wad of cotton is pushed against her elbow. “Press down on this while I label everything, will you?” 

“Sure.” Kara counts to ten, the way she does when she’s too restless to sleep at night (kind of often, lately), and by the time she sits up, legs swinging to the side, she’s not woozy anymore. “You got anything easier than this on your list? I don’t know what it is about needles that makes me so nervous.” 

They both know what it is, but neither of them says anything. 

“I think we can take your weight and then do the EKG. Then, maybe take a little break while I log everything in for Alex. What do you think?” 

Kara thinks she likes the way Lena uses  _ we.  _ It makes her feel like she’s not in this alone. Doctor Gupta is nice too, but having her wife here is better. 

“Yeah.” She agrees. “Do you think I could maybe have another kiss during that break?” 

“Mmm.” Lena taps her chin thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know. We really should try to keep this as professional as possible.” But she’s licking her lips — subconsciously, maybe — while she says it, and it doesn’t register with Kara that she’s staring at them until Lena clears her throat. Burning crimson, she drags her eyes up and away, locking stares with Lena, and her breath hitches a bit. 

There’s a never-seen-before gleam deep in her wife’s eyes. 

Slowly, Kara grins back. 

***

“Get me out,  _ get me out _ !  **_GET ME OUT_ ** !”

If it wasn’t for the restraints, Kara would be banging on the walls of the MRI machine. 

“Please, Lena!  _ Rao _ , I can’t—” 

The machine is shaking all around her, the noise of it deafening, but then when it feels that it’s all caving inward, crushing her to paste, Lena’s serene voice cuts through the din.

“Powering off, now.” Responding to whatever commands she’s inputting into the system, the machine’s whine lessens, gradually coming to a stop. It’s far too slow, Kara decides, and the moment she feels the gurney slide out of the narrow tube, she’s tearing free of the velcro around her body.

“Whoa, easy there. Easy.” Lena’s there, cradling her into her arms, but Kara’s crying too hard to see it. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m s---sorry. I couldn’t—” She takes a watery breath, throat too clogged by tears to speak. And anyway, she doesn’t want to talk. She wants only to melt into Lena’s arms, sobbing for everything she’s worth while clutching at her back.

“Shhh.” Lena slips an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Her other hand rubs circles between Kara’s heaving shoulder blades. Kara’s face is wet with a mix of tears and snot, but Lena doesn’t seem to care. Her head lifts, offering the dip of her throat as a hiding place. Kara dives in almost too violently, the sobs tapering off into sniffles and then to quiet huffs. 

They stay like that for a time, rocking imperceptibly from side to side. Kara just breathes, and the panic lapping at her throat is one wrong move away from suffocating her. She never really talks about the time spent in the Phantom Zone, and Lena never really asks. It’s like that between them; Lena would help if she asked, but Kara’s never managed to bring herself to do it. 

She’d thought, stupidly so, that derubricating it to claustrophobia would have been enough. In a way that’s the long and short of it, but it’s also too simplistic a solution. Unlike Lena, Kara’s not really that good at storing feelings into boxes. 

Logically, she’s always known that labelling the years she spent trapped in a void absent of stars as claustrophobia was a mistake. She’s known. She’s just deluded herself that a word could strip the experience of its substance. But terror doesn’t follow grammar, and nightmares can subsidize their fuel. 

Her jaw involuntarily clenches, and a dull roar thuds at her temples.

“I warned Alex this would happen.” Kara’s somehow sure the words slip unbidden out of Lena. Raising her head, she peers into her wife’s face, one glance enough to confirm that suspicion. Lena’s staring somewhere far ahead, her eyes focused to a point Kara can’t see. She’d bet a portion of her favorite potstickers that — on the other side of the base — Alex’s shivering all of a sudden, without knowing why. “I told her.” Lena almost sneers. 

Kara decides not to say anything. She doesn’t completely disagree. It’d have been better to know what was waiting for her today beforehand — with a bit of warning she could have flown herself and Lena to Paris. 

“I’m not going back in there.” She states evenly instead, pulling back and wiping residual snot off of her nose. “In fact, I’d like to set that thing on fire.”

“I agree.” Kara gives her a shocked look. “Well, not on the arson.” Lena course-corrects with a dry chuckle. “But with the general sentiment.” 

When she’s assessed that Kara has calmed down enough to sit on her own for a few minutes, Lena moves to the computer terminal, checking what’s next on the menu. 

“So, I don’t have to retry that one, then? Won’t the higher-ups be upset?” She scratches a phantom itch from her shin with a bare foot.

“The higher-ups can choke.” Lena states, eyes going from the screen to the security camera in the corner. The red light under it winks off. 

“Uh. Oh.” Kara cannot help but swallow hard.

“Uh, oh what?” 

“The camera. You shut it off. That can’t be good.” 

“It’s not bad, promise.” Walking back to her, Lena takes her hands, smoothing a finger across them to still them. Kara hadn’t even noticed she’d begun to fidget. “There’s just some things the DEO has no right to see, government guidelines or not.”

***

They really need to have a talk about shared standards. 

This may not be bad on the Lena scale of things, but it’s downright  _ awful  _ on Kara’s.

“Are you super duper extra positive we can’t skip this one too?” 

She’d very much like to wiggle nervously to accompany her words, but with both feet lifted into stirrups, her thighs pushed wide apart, there is no way to do it. Whoever designed the darn thing must have accounted for nerve-frayed, wriggling Kryptonians. 

“I’d rather we don’t. You’ve not been to the OBGYN since—” There’s a pause, a beat during which Lena tilts her head, considering. She purses her lips, biting them in thought. Her perfectly applied lipstick smears a little. “Kara.” When she continues, her voice is the softest whisper. A hand comes to rest on Kara’s knee, squeezing in reassurance. “Is it because of the miscarriage?”

Kara swallows hard.

“No.” She lies, and remembers in that moment why she always loses at strip-poker. “No. It’s not.” 

It’s clearer now, why Lena shut the camera off. They’ve been trying for a baby for some time, and although Lena's offered to carry it, Kara insisted it should be her. There’s something primal in her reasoning that human language can’t explain. Something pertaining to the preservation of her species. The desire to see a child with her hair and Lena’s eyes run across their living room and call out  _ ieiu.  _

The fact that IVF had worked on the first round only to find an end on rumpled sheets a couple of weeks later, tastes like defeat. 

So it’s not a no, but yes — and it’s not the only thing bothering her.

“I’ll be so, so gentle.” Lena promises, pulling on a fresh pair of latex gloves. They’re hot pink, and so incongruous to the conversation that a laugh bursts out of Kara. It’s liberating, the unbearable weight squishing her chest melting away. 

“I know, right? What was logistics thinking?” Lena waves her fingers in the air, making her laugh harder. So hard that without the hand pushing against her hip to steady her, Kara would risk rolling off the narrow bed. 

“You’ll go slow?” Kara gasps, once the giggles have subsided. “Promise?” Having a baby, the process of it, had burdened her with so much shame. Her first choice would have been to go to Doctor Gupta for help, but since neither she nor Lena wanted the DEO sticking their nose in their life more than it already was, that had been out of the question. 

Luckily, Lena’s excellent insurance coverage offered a wide selection of providers, but through it all Kara had felt like a number. And the invasive questions! Recounting how much sex-related paperwork she had to fill, has her ears turn a vivid red. 

That, and how Lena’s touching her between her legs. 

The other doctors she’d given full access  _ downstairs  _ had been terse in the way they touched her. Kara has no other word for it. Efficient, but making her feel as though she was a piece of meat to prod at. After the miscarriage, when she’d been hospitalized in the very hush-hush, very upscale clinic they’d chosen (it offered air-tight privacy), the OBGYN responsible for her procedure had been by to see her. 

She must have been moved by good intentions when she’d patted Kara’s hand and told her they’d figure out a way to fix things, but the verbiage was all wrong. 

Fix it. Fix  _ her _ , by extension. 

Kara had felt even more broken. A total letdown. It had taken her and Lena a lot of emotional glue to come back from that. 

The end result is that they’re not trying for a child any more — with the unspoken thought that one day, eventually, they’ll look into adoption — and the consequence is the here and now. Her legs spread, the speculum poised at her opening, with Kara trying her hardest to not clue her wife into the fact she might be turned on.  _ Ever so slightly _ .

Alright. That’s another lie. She’s turned on a  _ lot _ . 

“Baby.” Her deception can’t stand up to a medical degree. Doesn’t have a chance. “I think you might be aroused?” 

“ _ Me _ ?” If there was any doubt before, she has no way of playing it cool now. Her voice is too high. Strangled, as though her throat is one size too small for it. “I’m—” Okay, so she has a very specific, Doctor Lena centric kink. So what.

Lena’s her wife.

Kara can tell her.

Surely, she— 

“I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Lena had put a blanket over Kara’s upper thighs, and now her face pokes over the edge. “I sure hope you don’t get like this with other doctors though.”

“N-No!” Kara’s eyes widen in panic. “Just. Just you.”

Crap, this is ultra embarrassing. She’s ready to go back inside the MRI machine now.  _ Please _ .

“Darling, hush.” Lena spreads her wider, gentle like she promised. “I was joking. But maybe you’re a bit too tense for a pelvic exam. I think we need to find a way to help you relax.” Kara’s abdomen nastily contracts, proving her right.

“Wait.” Kara has to strain her neck to look Lena in the eye. “I thought that’s not allowed before this kind of test?” 

“That’d be true for a PAP smear. Not a simple exam.” Lena’s lubed fingers tease along her folds, pulling them apart. “But we can wait till we’re home if you’d rather.” 

Kara doesn’t know if it’s the setting, or the latex — warm and cold at once against the swollen tissue — but she nods her agreement so frantically her head almost rolls off of her shoulders. 

“Now, please?” She’s painfully aware of her throat working to bring some moisture back into her mouth. “I want it now.” 

*** 

The setting, she decides, heightens the experience. 

There’s the obvious risk of discovery, the newness of it all. The intrinsic vulnerability of being held open for inspection, fully exposed to the harsh glare of the fluorescents. 

Lena’s put the medical instruments to rest, but not pulled off the gloves. 

Maybe it’s the fact Kara can feel what she’s doing, but not see — again, blanket in the way — that lends the whole affair a level of surprise they seldom get to enjoy any more. 

Their marriage works, and there’s undoubtedly still passion between them, but it simmers rather than roaring to a wildfire all the time. That’s better, Kara thinks, a steady fire will keep you warm without the danger of a burnout, but sometimes she misses it. The spark. The all-devouring desire that prompts her to pin Lena against the nearest surface at the worst times.

About this, then. 

This is terra incognita. The two of them turned to wayfarers, exploring beyond the well trod confines of the map. 

With Lena by her side, Kara is without fear.

She relaxes into the gurney, Lena’s tongue working in tandem with her fingers at her center. 

Kara’s clit stiffens, ignored, but she doesn’t mind the lack of attention, at least for now. It beats, following a tempo of its own, cool air skating along its oversensitive surface whenever Lena pulls back, to gauge her reaction. 

She’s so wet, it’s embarrassing, slick webbing thickly between Lena’s fingers. There’s so much of it, they barely have need for lube. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Lena observes, and the flush igniting Kara’s cheeks spreads to the rest of her. Heat shoots down her spine and to her core, and Kara squirms, hips rising in desperate chase of Lena’s touch.

She’s burning with the same fire of the first few times they made love, after so much agonizing over it. On the carpet in her living room, bodies raw with all their broken promises. On top of Lena’s desk, laptop, folders and all swept to the ground. Mid-flight above the city, with Lena’s deft fingers somehow finding a way to open her suit despite the awkward angle. 

Kara remembers each one in stark detail, like they just happened

This packs the same dangerous thrill. 

“I need—” Kara pants, twitching the blanket aside to thread a hand through Lena’s hair, tugging her ponytail undone. “I need—” 

Lena thrusts in and out of her slowly. Two fingers. One sucking sound. 

“You need…?” Her head tilts against Kara’s hand, her eyes round with false innocence. The smirk on Lena’s mouth is anything but.

“Your tongue!” Kara wants to twist out of the damn stirrups, but can’t. “My clit!” 

“Are you sure?” Lena asks it like it’s not obvious that she is. Rao, when she gets out of this stupid contraption, Kara’s going to strangle her. 

(affectionately)

“Of course I’m—  _ fuck _ !” A lubed finger has slid lower, past her opening, and presses tight circles against her anus. “I’m sure.” Kara manages weakly sometime later, when her soul finally returns from an intense but brief out-of-body experience. 

“Oh, thank your for the confirmation babe.” Lena stamps a kiss on her trembling inner thigh. “I never would have guessed right otherwise.” 

The teasing gets to Kara more than she'd like to admit. It's been so long since they've been able to laugh together whilst in bed. They've had sex since she lost the baby, but it was perfunctory. Part of marital duties and nothing more.

What they are doing now — what Lena is doing to  _ her _ , makes a fuzzy ball of feelings lodge under her breastbone. Pink gold and sweet, like the tooth-rotting soft candy they sell when the circus rolls into town.

Her mouth opens, but before she can even say anything, Lena’s buried her face forward — open-mouthed, sloppy kisses against her cunt. 

Kara moans, helplessly so, hips rocking up into her wife’s nose and chin. Again and again, until Lena has to pull her hands away and grab her waist to pin her down.

"Like this, yeah?" She husks, resting her chin atop her mound. When Kara stops bucking, she rubs at her clit in feather-like circles.

"Fuck, yes." It feels so good to swear, maybe because Kara never does. It's a stop gap being pulled out of her chest, emotions pouring through. They well inside her eyes and she blinks rapidly, pushing the tears back.

"Hey, it's alright." As always she's an open book. "It's okay to let go." Lena's voice lowers. "I don't think either of us has in a long time."

"Yeah," Kara mumbles, head dropping back down. Tears drip from the corners of her eyes, dampening her hair. It does feel good to let go. Better when Lena starts to lave at her clit, bringing her closer to the edge the short way round.

Did they really let it get this bad between them? Kara wonders. She doesn't think it's irreversible, but she's aware that they let pain put a wedge between their lives. They've been existing as parallel lines, locked in step but never touching.

Sadness twists knots inside her stomach, but it’s not too late. This isn’t about fixing either of them, but about mending what’s between them. 

Together.

They will, if only they’ll allow the gravity of the love they share to pull them back into one another's orbit.

Lena's lips seal around her clit, and her tongue grows more insistent.

Kara wants to stare, to not lose a second of this rediscovered intimacy, but her eyes are drooping shut in bliss, and she's lost in the gentle flicks of Lena's tongue.

Breathing becomes hard, then harder still. Kara can only pull a little air in at a time, and it all rushes out of her seconds later anyway, desperate noises new to her ears tumbling from her lips.

Lena's fingers enter her again, just the two curling against her inner walls, but it's enough. It's too much when the rhythm behind her thrusts increases, but she doesn't let up, even as Kara's hitching breaths dissolve into incoherent blabbering.

Perhaps because of it.

Then, Lena releases her clit, the heel of her hand grinding down on it in lieu of her mouth, and she’s undone.

She comes with a cry that's half-stifled, half-triumph, and she's still coming, mouth slack, the tension in her lower belly breaking over her like waves, when the door to the lab hisses open, admitting Alex.

The hallway beyond is a sunset of emergency lights.

Oh, no.

Oh, no,  _ no _ ,  _ No _ ,  **_No_ ** .  **_NO_ ** .

“Sorry to barge in like this, but we’ve got a problem.” Alex’s eyes are focused on the tablet in her hands, and she sounds calm if a bit harried. 

_ Wait until she looks this way _ . A voice whispers inside her head, and Kara has to bite the inside of her cheek not to panic-laugh.

“Kara suit up. Kara?” When no answer is forthcoming, Alex’s eyes flick up. “Kar— oh,  _ you gotta be fucking joking _ .” 

“Alex, wait! We can explain!” Kara grabs for the blanket, but in her haste knocks it to the floor.

“You!” Alex stabs a finger in her direction, face drained of color. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you!” Her sister barks, looking ready to chew nails. “I should expect something like this from you.  _ Oh, Lena let’s play doctor. It’s gonna be so hot _ !” 

“First of all, I don’t talk like that.” With Lena’s help, Kara manages to free her feet from the stirrups and sits up, pulling the paper gown down modestly to cover her nether regions. In her post-coital haze she fails to dose her strength and the stupid thing just rips. 

In half. 

Grand. 

“And second,” Kara goes on, knowing that if she stops now she’ll desiccate under her sister’s heated stare. “I’d never do… what you said. We were—”

“Playing. Doctor.” Alex enunciates, before her eyes shift to Lena. Thank Rao for small mercies. “I’ve seen your search history, Kara.” 

Whoops. 

“And you!” Lena meets her accusatory stare with the simple arching of an eyebrow, and it’s like watching a puffer fish deflate. “I— I—” Alex stammers, clinging to what’s left of her composure. “I expected better!” 

“Yes, well,” Lena’s tone has dipped a smooth octave lower than usual, doing things to Kara she’d rather Alex wasn’t there to see. The want? The urge of slamming her wife against the nearest wall and take her? Yeah, they’re back. 

“You said you wanted a thorough exam to be run. Emphasis on  _ thorough _ .” Lena wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, studying the smear of scarlet on her skin after she’s done. When she lets her hand fall away, there’s a coy smile plastered on her lips as substitute. “Your words, not mine.”

“Nevermind.” Alex backtracks, and it’s obvious she’d like to peel her eyes away but can’t. She’s staring at a car crash and the car crash stares right back. “I wasn’t here.” She picks up too much speed, and trips over her own feet, the tablet almost flying from her hands before she snatches it back, cradling it to her chest. “I’ll send Nia and J’onn instead.” 

The door swishes shut, hiding her from view, and for one long, peaceful moment everything is quiet.

“ _ LOCK THE DAMN DOOR NEXT TIME! _ ”

Kara and Lena exchange a look.

“Do you think…? Should I?” Her hand flounders, drifting back and forth between them and the door. 

“I think,” Placing a hand flat on her chest, Lena pushes her back down. Her face is full of need and tenderness. “I think I’m going to be banned from the DEO for a while, and I’d like to make you come a few more times before security escorts me out.”

Smoothing the hair from Kara’s brow Lena’s smiles, and it’s blinding. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOUSEKEEPING NOTES: 
> 
> These headcanons live in my head rent-free:
> 
> \- Lena asks Kara to see her search history once they get home, and a lab coat is purchased shortly after.
> 
> \- she is banned from the DEO until the next earth ending crisis (which much to Alex's chagrin happens like 2 days later. She was aiming for a 6 month ban) 
> 
> \- when time for the next physical comes around, Alex takes an entire week off work, just in case. 
> 
> Bored in lockdown? [join me on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more stories and gay nonsense!


End file.
